User talk:HeroGaming
Fell free to leave any questions about the game! Hey! Is it ok if I can help with this wiki, sorry about not letting you know I made an article before asking. :\ Kermit0925 06:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Why hello to you too. Thought i better check in, seems its starting to move along already. I think we need to protect the front page too, it was edited like 10times over night. Btw got the cobalt link to work now (got it working like 10 mins ago) turns out there link was half wrong, a quick copy paste fixed it lol. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 03:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) lol yes, yes it is. Maybe we should make a minecraft one too lol jks Gracey91 (talk • • ) 03:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sweet as, i'm still working on the front page at the moment so it may end up looking a fair bit different. The stupid preview doesn't even show up the slider so i have to publish to see how it all looks. I don't think it should take long to get it moving, people seem interested. lol uno how i said i got the download link to work, now the damn login servers are down so i still haven't had a chance to play lol. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 12:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you please stop editing the front page you have caused me to lose all my work. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 12:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Nar i haven't found the game images, but i didn't have much of a look. The ones i used I borrowed them from our friends lol uno the ones. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 04:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey for the infobox templates use this one: Template:Infobox-Items. I haven't changed it yet to fully apply here, but it will help if its on the pages when you go through them. Also the name section should be left out, its automatic. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 09:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok with templates, the easiest way to use them is find the name of the template, say Template:Infobox-Items. Now you just copy what ever comes after Template: and put it inside curly brackets like this . Then you want to change the view to "Source" then back to "Visual". That will make it so you can edit the template correctly. Just a note too, you don't have to remove the "Template:", thats just how i do it. If that makes no sense let me know. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 09:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey hero sorry i had a friend come around unexpectedly. With the template, i think we should use just one. Its hard to get people to know which to add, which is an issue on terraria wiki. So what i'll do is add a bunch of "if" parameters to the template so people can add whats needed for different items. With the abusefilter, i haven't added it, i actually can't do it. I would need access to the wiki database. Thing is wikia wont add the filter unless we do get attacked quiet heavily, most wikis are attacked daily so there not to keen on adding it to ones that don't currently have issues. Any chance you know any wikia staff? Gracey91 (talk • • ) 12:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey , are we going to have to pay for it when it comes live for real (Like with the campaign)? 07:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Omricron Many things Hey hero, the reason the number of pages changes is cos its cached. So when i made a bunch of edits last night i removed some pages and made them redirects. That means you are just seeing the new version. Additionally if you want to know if something has been deleted, check the . With the rankings, if you want to help get us higher. Work on , these pages have no links. Or you can work on , these aren't linked to by others. This helps heaps since then the google crawler can index the whole site. If it gets to one of these pages it has no where to go, which is bad i'm told. With the upgrades for weapons, i don't think they need there own page. There is so little info about them we should just add all the info about it to the weapon its associated with's page. What do you think? Last off, i doubt you like this idea but i'm going to throw it out there. To be number one and stay there we need a serious hit of traffic. And then like we have with terraria wiki, we will get most traffic since we are first in searchs. To get to the point, what do you think about requesting a spotlight to get that traffic? Gracey91 (talk • • ) 14:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Additionally can you make a bigger background picture for this wiki like you did on terraria wiki and i will add it. The other things is, do you have any ideas for what should be the ? Gracey91 (talk • • ) 16:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::lol i have one last thing. I changed the template so you can choose which options you need. The list of options you can use are here, let me know if you want more. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 16:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, with the upgrades. Are you saying you want to keep individual pages for each upgrade or you want to put them all together on a "Upgrades" page? If its the second one i agree. Favicon i have a little think about. Not much is going to work, playcobalt.com has Metalface as there favicon and it doesn't look good. I think in the end we are going to have to make something from scratch. I think the blue cube that appears when cobalt first starts would work well. With the spotlight, i can't say if we will really get it or not. This wiki meets very few of the required conditions but staff do often spotlight a wiki if they think its going to be big. If we did get it we would need to semi-protect the page. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 03:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hero! I am a huge fan! I love your Terraria vids! Im very happy Im #3 on the wiki! :D bcknights666 Official wiki Hello, my name is Paweł Dembowski and I am the Wiki Team Lead at Curse, Inc. I've noticed that you have added a claim that this wiki is the "Official Cobalt Wiki" on its main page. In reality, the official wiki, linked from the game's official website, is the one we are hosting, CobaltWiki.com. While you're free to have a Cobalt wiki of your own, we insist that you remove the false claim from the main page. Ausir(talk) 21:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really care about your personal grudge against Curse, but the fact is that we are legitimately the official wiki and are linked to from the game's official website as such, while your wiki is not, regardless of how good of a wiki it is. Ausir(talk) 23:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'd just ignore him, if they really can claim the name legally they will get wikia to remove it. We aren't legally liable for anything so i think we should see what wikia think about the matter before making any decisions. Like you said official is open to interpretation, maybe we're just the official wikia wiki. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 06:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) agreed. i dont care about these petty arguments.--HeroGaming 09:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The terraria helper2 09:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC)hero the terraria wiki and the cobalt wiki need you so much thank you for helping these wikis.The terraria helper2 09:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC)-The terraria helper2